


What I say and What I hide

by Notawriterjustalurker



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker
Summary: Matt and Karen talk feelings, and past relationships leading to angsty hot things. Shameless Karedevil.





	1. Chapter 1

"I've counted 24 times now." Karen said, swaying in to Matt as they walked behind Foggy and Marci, "we've walked 3 blocks and he's pinched her ass 24 times." The two of them laughed, they had been walking back from dinner at a restaurant a few blocks from Matt's place, the original intention had been a casual business meeting but it had quickly gone off topic after Foggy decided to have one to many beers.

"Karen, you don't even want to _know_ what I can hear him saying to her." Matt made a face of disgust.

"Noooo." Karen giggled " _Is he_?... _No_." Matt grinned and nodded and Karen was faced with the horrible realisation that Matt could probably hear a plethora of intimate sexual advances on a daily basis, something that for some reason had never struck her before.

"Do you wanna know? He's saying he's going to fu- "

"No! _Matt no_. I do not want to know." She cut him off pushing his shoulder with her hand. "And I've just realised that you're probably able to hear everyone banging all the time.. God I finally get why you're so weird" she laughed.

"Fortunately I learned to block unwanted stuff out pretty quickly" he replied just as Foggy and Marci bundled themselves into a taxi.

"Goodnight my children!" Foggy called out as his hand disappeared inside the window.

" _Bye_ Foggy... And Marci" Karen trailed off.

"He's gonna regret that tomorrow"

"Yup" she smiled.

They had come to stop outside Matt's apartment where they would say their goodbyes she supposed, it wasnt particularly late but they had an early start in the morning.

"Well.. I best get a taxi", she clung to her coat around her neck finding herself quite cold now they had stopped walking.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?"

His suggestion caught her by suprise.

"For a drink?" He added.

"Erm.. sure, yeah why not."

Matt nodded, gesturing for her to go first.

"After you"

Karen walked ahead, trying hard to stop the corners of her mouth from revealing her smile.

* * *

 

Karen hung up her coat before making her way over to the kitchen. The apartment was quiet, so quiet it was a little uncomfortable, she distracted herself from the feeling by pouring herself a drink. She clocked Matt smirking as he noted her familiarity with the layout of his kitchen.

"Like the back of my hand Matt. You forget how much time I spent here when you were dead."

Matt laughed, "point taken."

She took a seat on the couch with her whiskey, which was always her drink of choice when she was in his company.

"Why did you invite me up?" She finally asked.

"What? What's weird about inviting you up?"

She gave him a searing stare.

" _Okay_...well, I guess.. I thought... it was still early and I'm trying this new thing so I thought we could.. talk?" He unfastened the two top buttons of his dark grey shirt as well as the buttons on the cuffs. In her mind she begged him not to roll up his sleeves, it was a weakness of hers and she was thankful when he left them hanging loose around his wrists.

Karen frowned, "But ..we _are_ talking?... Oh my god.. are you breaking up with me?" She laughed.

He grinned "Oh definitely not, breaking up is for quitters"

"That's good because you know you still owe me rent for this place .. I'm keeping tally Murdock."

" _Shit_.. Can I pay you in drinks from Josie's?" He teased, "I'll even throw in a few cocktails, you know she hates making those."

"Her bitterness makes them taste oh so sweet." She agreed.

Matt smiled and took a breath, wanting to get back to the point " Look, I just want be honest with you. A lots happened this past few months that we haven't spoken about."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Matt I've told you that"

"I know but I want to. I want to be better."

She nodded. She certainly appreciated the sentiment. She patted the couch for him to sit down."Come take a seat in my office Murdock"  
"Therapy is now in session."

He made himself comfy on the opposite side of the couch. Now that she was waiting for him to speak he felt his words suddenly evade him. He thought he'd better start with a thank you.

"So I suppose firstly, as you've already mentioned..I never thanked you for looking after this place while I was presumed dead.."

Karen scoffed. "You're welcome _asshole_ " she back handed his shoulder playfully.

"Sorry..carry on. "

" _And_.. I never really thanked you for having faith that I would come back either, I didn't even have faith that I would come back... I still I feel terrible for doing that to you, and i'm not looking for sympathy.. but- "

"Sounds to me as though you're looking for some sympathy" Karen couldn't help but wind him up.

"I'm not. I owe it to you. To be better... To start this new venture with a clean slate."

She was caught off guard by his genuine show of emotion, to say this wasn't like him was an understatement. She tucked her legs under her so her knees were close to Matt's lap.

"I appreciate that."

"I will say though, I'm painfully bad at this." Matt mused.

" Hm. Aren't Catholics meant to be pros at this stuff?"

Matt scoffed. "Apparently I'm not a very good Catholic."

"Okay mister I'm not a very good Catholic, I'll go first then... if we're talking _confessions_...I think about that time we made out on my apartment steps, like _often_.. pretty sad huh?" She laughed to disguise her embarrassment seeing Matt blush at her admission. Karen blushed at his reaction to her admission.

"Not sad at all" he assured her, his hand on her knee making her chest flutter.

"And you should know.. when you asked me to come up that night, I really wanted to. I wasn't lying about that."

"But I would have seen your scars right?" She realised that now. He nodded. She was suddenly very conscious of his arm wrapped around the back of the couch where she was sitting, she could almost feel the heat from him on the back of her neck.

"Yeah. And I'm sure you would have had questions."

"I mean, I probably just would have presumed you were into some kinky shit" she laughed.

Matt flashed her one of his eye creasing smiles and she felt her heart melt.

"Wow okay now I'm scared" Matt laughed. "Maybe I should be questioning your sexual motives if you're making those kind of assumptions?"

"Assumptions? Isn't it thing for these lawyer types to have like..superiority complexes?" She gestured aimlessly at him.

"Not for me, I'm a _giver_."

Karen spluttered.

"Well that's... _nice_." She said, playing it cool, trying to ignore the urge to climb on top of him and wipe that cocky grin from his face. "So it sounds like I lost out big time.."

A pregnant pause fell as Matt failed to snap back with a clever enough reply, the humour giving way for a moment, the atmosphere suddenly feeling bitter-sweet. Both of them were thinking of those moments at the beginning, memories of the sweetness between them, tinged with the sadness of past opportunities lost.

"So.. " she cleared her throat. "In that case.. you must have been quite the catch back in law school? women coming out of your ears no doubt." Karen taunted, trying to lighten the tone again.

The two of them had never had a conversation about their past relationships and although Matt had thought about it briefly, now, knowing Karen's past he figured it was likely her relationships had mostly been toxic ones. Karen however knew about at least one of his, she had laid eyes on her personally and from what she could remember she had been beautiful, not that that mattered to Matt, she though, had never felt so envious of a stranger.

"I was actually such a dork in collage. _Seriously_ "

"A dork? You mean a dork who was rocking a set of suspiciously ripped abs?" She had to try hard not to look him up and down when he said it.

" _Abs_? What are those?" he said, slapping his stomach, he had clearly tensed them, judging by the sound.

_Show off_ , she thought.

"Okay okay, but it's not like I was walking around shirtless Karen"

"I suppose that's a fair point but I wouldn't put it past you" she laughed.

"I really don't know where you and Foggy get these ideas about me from" he shook his head, secretly flattered.

"Maybe it's because you're all mysterious..I mean people don't know _what_ exactly you're hiding but it definitely shows regardless..." Matt cocked his head at her, "oh come on," she continued "like, is this blind dude a secret vigilante? A drunk? A _sexual_ _delinquent_? _A wizard_? Who knows but I wanna sleep with him... _Y'know_?" Matt was silently laughing and shaking his head.

"No Karen. I _don't know_. I have no idea.. actually it concerns me that you've clearly thought about this so much"

"Well you shouldn't be so mysterious then."

"Okay fine we'll go with wizard"

"Well _I_ know what you are, tell that to your other women.." she teased.

Even though she was joking Matt didn't really like the idea of Karen seeing him as a womaniser, not only because it wasn't particularly true but because it made him sound careless and unattached and he was anything but that. No matter how hard he tried and how many times he was told not to he would always find himself hopelessly protective of the people he spent time with, maybe that was why he decided to say what he was about to say.

"Do you- do you remember that woman you saw here?" Matt said.

Karen's heart sank, she hadn't prepared herself for him to bring this up. Matt immediately felt he had said the wrong thing but it was to late.

"I do."

"Well.. her name was Elektra. We met in collage. Shes the only person I met in collage despite what Foggy would have you believe about my sexual conquests" He made inverted commas with his fingers. Karen fell silent, her usual wit had abandoned her.

"Back then I thought she was like me.. as in, we both knew each others secrets, she helped me through a lot of shit" He sighed, "but it turns out we had very different morals." 

"That's only the short version, but.. she had this way of getting _inside_ my head.."

Matt couldn't quite find words, he already felt like he'd said to much, this definitely wasn't appropriate.

"You loved her." Karen said.

Matt froze.

"It's okay." She reassured him softly.

She meant it. That it was okay. In fact, she thought she may understand more than than he realised.

"I can see it behind your eyes. You hurt when you talk about her."

Matt turned away. She could always see right through him.

"You know.." Karen spoke. "Back home, even before my brother died, I was going through a lot of bad shit, and honestly? I would have killed to have someone who understood, someone who I could tell all my secrets too, someone I could do bad stuff with, make mistakes with.. and not be... _judged_." Karen took a deep breath and Matt listened.

"But because I didn't have that person...drugs were that thing for me. I did a lot of partying. Like. A _lot_. It made me happy at the time." She paused. "Not many people talk about how good it feels, it's taboo I guess. I get that, but I'll tell you, it feels _so fucking_ _good_. The highs drowned out the lows over and over and for a long time that worked just fine for me... " Karen shuffled in her seat feeling like she'd more than over shared. She was afraid of what Matt would say if he spoke first.

"But that doesn't mean they were healthy for me, the drugs I mean". And in the end.. I got someone I love killed."

Matt was transfixed on her voice, he knew the comparison she was trying to make.

"You were _lucky_ Matt." She said. "I mean that. You got to love someone. You weren't alone." She closed her eyes, "And I don't have any right to judge you.. and I definitely don't have a right to judge her but if l was going to be bold? I'd say...people can be just like drugs."

She paused and waited for a response but she couldn't turn to look at him, instead she found herself facing outwards and speaking into the open space. He was silent. She was sure she'd blown it, said to much, proded at one to many raw wounds, in fact, why she was going off on this Shakespearen-type monologue she had no idea but she couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"And you and Foggy.. you saved me. It was like you only saw the best parts of me and you let me nurture them without judgement and i finally started to feel comfortable with who I was. Who I am." She was rambling now.

"And I'll never be able to express how grateful I am to you for that."

She lifted her head to look away from the spot she had become focused on on the floor. Matt was still fully tuned in to her, listening. She was almost sure he was upset, and for a moment she considered making an awkward apology and leaving.

" _Thank you_ Karen.. for saying that." A shiny coating of tears glazed his eyes, he looked vulnerable and there was something about that thank you that felt real, like it was a relief. He laced his fingers between hers, gripping her hand needily.

"You were always able to see through me, I knew that from the moment I met you.. you terrify me and mesmerise me all at once.. and I- I should have come to you. I feel like such an idiot for not-   
for not _seeing you_." She knew what he meant.

"Matt, it's okay."

"No." He lifted his head and ran his fingers over her cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Karen closed her eyes briefly, his touch always felt electric. "You're the smartest, strongest woman I know and  
I was so wrapped up in everything. I didn't appreciate how much you needed to be let in. I was stupid."

"A little emotionally distant maybe, I'll give you that. But not stupid." She smiled and he traced his thumb over the creases in her cheeks, his forefinger lingered on the underside of her chin. He listened to her heartbeat hum as it always did when he touched her.

"You deserve to be loved, Karen Page" he said as he shifted towards her still gripping her hand, their foreheads touching. She naturally embraced him, breathing a comforting breath at the feel of his warm body against hers, his distinct scent that always made her feel safe. Karen felt her eyes well up, the arm that had been wrapped around the back of the couch was now wrapped around her shoulder and as she pulled her head away from the nook in his neck Matt found her lips with his, pressing them softly, his hand slipping around to cup her face, the kiss going quickly from tender to hungry.

He pulled her onto his lap. Her hair fell from behind her ears and brushed delicately against his cheek concealing their lips behind a veil of soft blonde curls as his hand glided up over her thigh, slipping under the fabric of her loose dress, his other hand reached over her back where he felt for the zipper, he tugged at it until it slid down, she brushed the fabric from her shoulders revealing her lace bra, which Matt's fingers explored, eventually removing that too. Her fingers found the hem of his shirt, panting against his lips she slid her hand underneath it before remembering it had buttons, she frantically clawed at them, Matt helped her until his shirt was open and her hands were all over his bare skin. He cupped her ass in his hands and pulled her further into his lap, she felt his cock press against her through her underwear,  
" _Fuck_ , Matt" she whimpered amidst increasingly desperate kisses. Matt trailed his lips down her neck guiding her head back, kissing her breasts, feeling her pulse thud in waves through his lips and the sweet smell of sweat breaking out on her skin.

"Do you want t-"

" _Yes_ " she breathed, biting back a moan, " _god yes_ " Matt smiled, lifting her up under her thighs. He layed her down in the bedroom, hoovering over her, his lips on her neck, chest, stomach, his fingers hooking her underwear, peeling them down over her legs. Her eyes were on him, watching him slow as he took in the feel of her skin, his finger tips sensing the vibrations in her veins over the bones of her hips as tasted her, immersed himself in her. He felt his hands tremble as ran down her inner thighs and it occurred to him then that he was nervous, nervous about the finality of this turning point in their relationship and nervous about making her feel good because God knows she deserved it.

She moaned as his tongue made contact with her wet center, his hands finding a comfortable spot above her ass as she arched her back into the bed. He couldn't get enough of her taste, he wanted so desperately to be inside her but first he wanted to feel her come against his mouth. He made it his mission by picking up the pace, lapping at her until he found that spot where her body tensed and her breathing hitched forcing her to lean up on her elbows to watch him work on her.

"Oh god.. _keep going_ " she pleaded, grabbing at his face and hair as he growled against her, pushing her over the edge with his tongue while he held her firmly in his grip. When her vision came back into focus Matt had crawled back up her body to meet her lips, she could taste herself on him, and it jolted her back into reality. She held his face in her hands, "You _really_ know what you're doing down there Murdock" she smiled sweetly, her voice was hazy.  
"I've been thinking about doing that for you for a long time" he ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek.   
Karen thought she could feel tears filling her eyes but she didn't want to cry, so instead she made it clear she wanted more, tugging at Matt's belt buckle between her legs, she couldn't believe he'd gotten away with wearing pants for this long. He leaned back and she sat up in front of him, ripping out his belt and pushing him back off the bed so she could pull them down, his length sprang free but he didn't allow her any time to admire it before she was being pushed back down onto the bed. He was being rougher with her now, pulling her around, positioning her, she resisted him a little out of playfulness but then her hands were on his ass, he was pushing himself against her entrance and she was begging for him again. Karen felt him fill her, her whole body flushing with a rush of heat, her skin prickling and for the first time she heard Matt moan into the bedsheets over her shoulder, she didn't think she would ever hear anything hotter than that again.   
He started to move inside her. She trailed her nails down his back and he hooked one of her knees over his shoulder, thrusting into her deeply, pushing them both against the pillows. Matt took both her wrists and pinned them to the head board, Karen looked down at his body stretched out over her watching his muscles move, he felt her eyeing him, so he released her wrists and leaned back on his knees so she could get a better view, rubbing her clit with his fingers as he moved, Karen threw her head back against the covers as she felt herself getting close again causing Matt to move back on top of her, circling his hips hard, his voice raspy in her ear.  
" _Come for me_." He commanded. With his hand splayed across her throat, she let herself go, coming again underneath him, he listened to her writh and moan and tense around him, feeling himself starting to lose control, he wanted to give her more but right now it just needed to be simple, a show of love, he would show her what he could _really_ do next time. His movements became sloppy, he caged Karen in with his elbows and kissed her as he came, rutting up against her, gripping one of her wrists, grunting and panting and until he was still. They held eachother for a while before lying beside one another. There was no need to speak, although Karen couldn't help but wonder if this had been his intention when he invited her up earlier that evening, she wasn't sure but she didn't care now. Nothing else mattered. Matt listened to her breathing slow as she slowly closed her eyes against his shoulder. Maybe they would talk some more tomorrow he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Matt and Karen not being able to resist eachother because well not? I like writing these two 😂

The jarring robotic sound of Matt's phone ringing against the bedside table had forced them both from their deep sleep. It was Foggy. A very hungover and sorry for himself Foggy at that. Karen watched through sleepy eyes as Matt assured him that his running late due to lack of sleep was forgivable, insisting that he meet him at the office an hour later than planned.

"Get some breakfast, lots of coffee, we'll meet you there" he said, stretching his arms, Karen eyeing him from behind her pillow.

"Now thats why I'm in business with you Matt...oh did you and Karen get home okay I don't remember what happened after the second course." He laughed.

"Yeah we're both fine, I mean I'm sure Karen got home fine, I saw her into a taxi after you left" he lied.

" _Great_ , nice to know I've become the irresponsible one after all this, I'm blaming this on you Matt, all this sneaking around after you has turned me into a drunk"

"You sound like you need coffee"

"I really do Matt"

"We'll meet you at 11"

"See you then, oh and tell Karen for me will you, I don't need her crippling disappointment as well."

"I will." Matt smiled as he hung up.

"You said he'd regret it" Karen smiled shyly.

"I did.." Matt leaned across to her to kiss her softly.

"Put me in a taxi did you?" She questioned trickling her fingers down over his arm, already feeling herself getting hungry for him again, the lower half of both their bodies covered with only a light sheet.

"I don't think he's in a fit state to know what really happened, do you?"

She felt her cheeks blush as she looked at him.  
"No.. but what really happened, was pretty good huh" Karen bit her lip.

Matt listened with his head now propped up on his elbow, "oh _yeah_?"

"Yeah."

"Did I.... live up to your expectations?" He flirted at her, his hand on her thigh.

"If I tell you your ego might explode."

Matt laughed, secretly riding high on her flattery. "In that case I'll assume a yes"

"I figured you might" she noticed the curve of his ass under the silk sheet as he slid a little closer to her, it starting slip down his thighs, his lips were hot and soft on hers, the smell of sex still on his skin. Their hands started to explore eachother as he kissed her when suddenly that jarring sound of his phone broke through the electrified air. A smile broke their kiss as he reached over, giving in to Foggy on the other end again. She wasn't listening this time.

"Maybe we should do something tonight" Matt said, after he had hung up, a little defeated.

Karen nodded. She wanted nothing more than to lie here with him but she was increasingly aware of the pressing need to get back to her apartment for a change of clothes before work, she would rather not have Foggy presuming she'd spent the night at Matt's just yet.

* * *

 

The morning at the office was slow, the two of them had mostly kept their distance, Karen glancing over every so often, Matt always aware of her eyes on him. She figured they couldn't be seen to be avoiding eachother so she approached him in the kitchen.

"Hey Gandalf"

"Wh- wait, oh yeah the wizard thing" he laughed.

"Ah so you do remember our conversations" she teased.

"Of course I do"

"And I brought you a coffee" she handed him the cup.

"Ah thank you beautiful."

Even when he was being corny he could still turn her on.

She cleared her throat, "I've also cleared my busy schedule for you."

"Oh?" He turned to her, "well I'm honoured.. I guess it's a date then"

"A date?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not I just- "

"I'll meet you at your place, we'll walk. I know somewhere"

"Okay, sure" she blushed.

"And then... I guess we'll see where the night takes us."

That was what she really wanted to hear. God she wanted him so bad and it felt good to know he wanted her back. She bit her lip as Matt brushed his thumb over her jaw holding her face there for a lingering moment both of them thinking what it would be like to give into temptation right here in the office.

"Did you get that printer to work Karen? Foggy called out as he rounded the corner into the kitchen. This was fast becoming a habit of his.  
  
" _Oh_ \- yeah Foggy it's working fine now,"

"Nice. Hey I'm getting some vibes here were you guys talking about me or something? Am I missing out on some juicy gossip?"

Matt stifled a laugh into his coffee cup.

"We were talking about last night" Karen said, Matt twitched his head in surprise.

"Oh god this is like college all over again."

"No Foggy, there wasn't enough tequila" Matt said leaning smugly against the side board.

"We're not going there Matt, that's PTSD territory"

"You two need to spill about all these collage stories" Karen added.

"We really do not."

Matt piped up, "What about we tell Karen about that time where we pulled an all nighter and you nearly got arrested on indecent exposure charges?"

Karen's mouth hung open "Excuse me _what_?"

"Oh no no no that's not how it was Matt, _you_ , that's right, _him_ ", pointing at Matt, "a blind man, who unbeknownst to me at the time was actually a blind man with super senses drank a whole bottle of Jacks, do you know what it's like looking after a drunk, sleep deprived blind person Karen?"

"Erm I gue-"

"I'll tell you, it's fucking thirsty work, that's why I drank a whole bottle of Jacks as well, as a coping mechanism."

Karen was in tears of laughter, "And where does the indecent exposure come in?"

Foggy looked at her, "Karen you're such a pervert"

Matt interjected "well I sort of ruined his shirt"

"By vomiting on it yes" Foggy added.

"But the _problem_ came when he decides to take a piss in public with his pants down"

" _Holy_ _shit_ you heard those cops didn't you?" Foggy was hit by the sudden realisation.

Matt held his hands up innocently.

"Fuck how did I not wonder how a blind dude knew a cop car was about to roll around the corner?"

"Lucky coincidence?" Matt laughed.

"Oh my god" Karen was almost wheezing now.

"I'm going back to work now before Karen thinks any less of me" Foggy adjusted his suit and walked away trying his best to look overly professional.

"I better get back to work too" Matt smiled at her.

She wiped under her eyes, "yeah me too"

"Yours at 7 yeah?" Matt said kissing her forehead as he strolled back his desk.

 

* * *

 

"Oh hey, does a Miss Page live here?"

Karen was having none of his games, "Is this the first time you've come in through the front door?"

Matt pretended to look confused, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gestured for him to enter and he made his way through to her bedroom where he could smell the strong scent of her perfume and the faint smell of singed hair from her curling irons.

"So is this what it feels like to be invited in? Because I'll be honest, I prefer the window" He laughed.

"You can put the suit on if it makes you feel more at home" She teased, a dirty thought crossing her mind.

Matt lowered his voice as if to torment her, "Maybe one day Page" he left his words hanging there for her sexually frustrated mind to interpret. What was that supposed to mean? Was he suggesting? ... She quickly found something to do with her hands to distract herself as a flush of heat washed over her at the thought of Daredevil slamming her up against every wall of her apartment.

His voice pierced her thoughts, "You seem a little flustered Karen."

"I'm fine Matt" she felt his hands on her arms as he turned her around to face him, looking up through her lashes, the back of his hand soft against her cheek.

" _Relax_ " Matt said.

Karen did relax, but stubbornly, "I hate that I can't hide from you."

"Then don't."

There was a silence as Matt closed the gap between their bodies.

"Are you hungry?" He tucked her hair behind her ears again.

"Not at all." Karen breathed. Their lips hovering millimeters apart.

"Me neither." He said, kissing her again the way he had been dying to do earlier that day, deeply and purposefully and without restraint, both of them moaning in satisfaction at the long awaited connection. Matt found his hands already hungry for contact with her skin, running them up her thighs expecting to feel her underwear but finding nothing but the smooth endless curve of her hips. He smiled against her mouth.

"You seem to have forgotten something Miss Page".

She smiled guiltily into his neck.

"I suppose we'll have to do something about that"

"What about dinner?" She whispered, trying to resist him.

"It can wait."

His fingers found the 2 thin straps of her dress and flicked them from her shoulders causing it to fall, catching only slightly on her hips before she shuffled fully out of it. Karen blushed at her exposure with Matt still fully dressed in front of her, but he encouraged her with his warm hands as they took in all the contours of her body, it wasn't long before he was unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off his arms, Karen found his belt buckle and made light work of unfastening his pants, stroking his length through his boxers. Matt lowered himself, feeling for the edge of the bed and pushing her down onto it. He knelt down on the floor in front of her kissing her stomach, opening her up to him, lightly brushing his fingers passed sensitive flesh but without touching her where she really wanted to be touched.

" _Tell me what you want_ " he whispered huskily into her thigh.

God he knew how to torture her.

"I like listening to your voice" he added, his hand reaching up to grab her breasts. Knowing it was a turn on for him made her core ache.

She whimpered, "I- want your mouth"

Matt kissed the crease of her thigh. " _Where_ do you want my mouth?"

Karen rolled her head back, why wouldn't he just touch her already? "Matt _please_.." She pushed his head down, " _there_ , right there."

He circled his tongue over her clit just once. " _Here_?"

"Fu- .. _yes_.. there." she begged.

Matt stroked himself out of view and he began lapping at her in rhythm. "You tell me if I'm doing it right", his voice rumbled through her, of course he was doing it right, he just wanted to hear her voice because he found it immeasurably sexy.

"You're doing it right.. _fuck_ , _your hands too_ " she pleaded.

He smiled against her bringing his hand up from where it rested on her thigh, slipping two fingers inside her causing her writhe under him, slamming her eyes shut, her fists gripping the bedsheets until he couldn't resist crawling back over her to muffle her moans with his lips.  
"You taste so good" he murmured into her ear as he pressed her into the mattress, his fingers not leaving their place between her legs. He could smell her scent all over the bedcovers, it was familiar and comforting, he'd only ever been here as Daredevil before Karen knew who he was, she had admitted later that she had dreamt about that night and he couldn't help but wonder what kind of dreams they were. Did her fingers ever trail down between her legs to the thought of him? Did she ever moan his name into the cool still air when she was alone? He felt a little arrogant for hoping she did. He was almost lost in that thought when he felt Karen grab his cock between her legs, he read her body and allowed her to roll him over as she straddled him, her hands against his chest.

"Enough teasing Murdock" she said it with confidence and he felt his own pulse rise at her demanding tone."You don't have to be gentle with me" Karen added as she positioned him underneath her, he pulled her hips down and she watched his lips part at the sensation, his tongue pressed softly against the back of his bottom teeth, his hands on her ass helping her get friction as she moved. When she kissed him she was rougher, he felt teeth, he felt impatient hands pressing hard on the muscles of his chest, she allowed him to gently hold her neck, feeling her hypnotic pulse under his fingers, he squeezed the sides and leaned her back, she moaned as much as she could under the firm constraint of his hand. Matt rolled her on to her back and took control, driving his hips into her as her nails left marks in his skin, he lost count of the amount of times she hoarsely panted his name as he made sure she came with his fingers still gently wrapped around her throat.

" _Fuck_... " Karen laughed hazily in her state of bliss. "I think you've broken the bed". He was _certain_ he had broken her bed.

"I've definitely broken it" Matt panted.

"I don't care." she pulled him into her again.

"You want more?" He purred, his voice low and gravelly on her mouth. He could feel himself getting close but he pushed it to the back of his mind. She nodded. He pinned her wrists above her head, burying his head in her shoulder until he felt her getting close again, unable to hold in his own release any longer, she felt to good, he lost his rhythm and came with her, the two of them holding nothing back until they were spent, exhausted, and a little sore, Matt rolling off her with an undignified grunt, both of them covered in a layer of sweat.

"Oh my _God_.." Karen breathed.

Matt grinned smugly "Not quite" he panted, they both laughed.

"I'm going to hit you with a pillow Matt" she threatened but instead leaned over him and kissed him tenderly. She wanted to say it, right now in her post orgasm bliss she wanted to say to him that she loved him, that she was _in love_ with him, she didn't know if it would make a difference but none the less her words were caught in her throat.

"Should we go on our date now? Matt whispered.

"Takeout date?"

"Sure" he smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
